whydontwefandomcom-20200213-history
Kay Cook
)}} Los Angeles, California | occupation = Singer | hair = Blonde | eyes = Blue | height = | spouse = | children = | family = Cheri Cook Lainey Cook }}Kay Nadine Cook is a social media influencer and singer from Los Angeles, California. She dated Zach Herron from 2018-2019. Early life Kay Cook was born on September 15, 2001. She has a younger sister named Lainey Cook (born September 22, 2004). Personal life Relationships Olivier Mascarade Kay and Olivier have dated before she got together with Zach, ending it in June 2018. He spread a rumor that Zach got her drunk and took advantage, which Kay responded in a fan DM that it was untrue, stating, "it's all false it's kind of sad what olivier is doing to get attention". Olivier also claimed that she cheated on him with Zach, but Kay denied this rumor. Assumably in her single "Upgrade" it talks about their relationship, where he left her heartbroken. Zach Herron Meeting Zach sometime during the summer in June 2018, they attended the same high school and started dating sometime in July.Over Noelle's Instagram live on August 5, 2019, she mentioned that it was their "year and a few days" of dating, suggesting that the month of July was their one-year anniversary. They later went to prom together in June 2019. On July 8th, they went together with their family to Cancun, Kay performing live to sing. On August 4, 2019, Kay publicly announced of Zach cheating on her over her Instagram story, marking their official breakup, referencing to Zach without stating his name. She said it happened four months ago, when he was in Hawaii "skinny dipping and kissing her". Zach tweeted, presumably in response, "don't believe everything you hear, seriously hurt." and his Instagram account became deactivated.@ImZachHerron (August 4, 2019). "don't believe everything you hear, seriously hurt. taking a break for a while, but i can’t wait to see you guys at the shows ❤️". Retrieved August 5, 2019 — via Twitter. Daniel also added about the situation over Twitter before deleting, "Don't believe everything you hear!! There's lots of people in the world out for their own gain just be careful who you trust ❤️".@SeaveyDaniel (August 4, 2019). "Don't believe everything you hear!! There's lots of people in the world out for their own gain just be careful who you trust ❤️". Retrieved August 4, 2019 — via Twitter. Kay also deactivated her account and announced of taking a break from social media. A day later, one of Kay's former friends, Noelle Ivy, went on an Instagram livestream and elaborated on how she personally knew Zach and that he admitted to cheating by blocking Kay's number. However, in a video posted by a fan, Zach explained at one of the meet and greets that he would never "put someone through that". Discography Singles Gallery File:Kay Cook - November 24 2018.jpeg File:Nousha Vaghei - January 9 2019.jpeg File:Zach Herron - April 17 2019.jpeg File:CHS Prom 2019 - April 30 2019.jpeg File:Kay Cook - May 11 2019.jpeg File:Kay Cook - May 26 2019.jpeg File:Kay Cook - May 26 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Kay Cook - June 1 2019.jpeg File:Kay Cook - June 2 2019.jpeg File:Kay Cook - June 2 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Kay Cook - June 2 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Myta Herron - June 2 2019.jpeg File:Myta Herron - June 2 2019 - 2.jpeg File:Myta Herron - June 2 2019 - 3.jpeg File:Myta Herron - June 2 2019 - 4.jpeg Quotes * it's like everything reminds me of you. the pictures on my wall, the prom poster sitting against my shelf, my wallpaper on my phone, and all of your hoodies on my clothes rack, every time I go to noelle's, it reminds me of last summer, then there’s the pictures of you that I’m constantly tagged in, it's like I can't get away from it. I don't know what to do with myself. I'm fine one second then the next it's like everything is falling apart. I almost don't want to believe it's true, and wish I hadn't found out because it's gonna take me a while to look at you the same. I think back to our one year book that I made you and how it made you cry. I think about why it made you cry, and if the fact that you were with someone else while we were dating popped in your head. I think back to the past 4 months of me not knowing. Prom, your birthday, the fourth, cancun, me driving to san diego and then all the way to vegas just to see you, all the times that I slept at your house and you told me you loved me and all the times where we'd watch the office and order chick fil a and i'd have my head on your chest, and I thought I wouldn't rather be anywhere else. Then there's all the times I packed for you before tour and we said our goodbyes and promised not to do anything stupid. And it makes me wonder if you ever thought about what you did or if it crossed your mind that you should tell me. Or the countless times you always told me I had to be careful and not do something stupid, and not hang out with guys even though it was you who had done something stupid, because it was you who couldn't keep yourself together. Then, I think about you doing it and it's like I can’t get the thought out of my head. I start questioning if you've done it multiple times or if it was just in hawaii, and if you had actually gone farther than just skinny dipping and kissing her. I start thinking about if you actually loved me or just the idea of having me around. And if you meant it when you said you wanted to do all of these plans and if you meant it when you told me you couldn't see yourself with anyone else. I was always the one fighting for this and I can't believe that after all of this I continued fighting for us. You seem to be completely fine, which hurts because I haven't been able to eat or sleep. But, I wish you nothing but the best in life, thank you for being such a huge part of my life for the past year. I will always be here to support you.@kaycookk (August 4, 2019). Retrieved August 7, 2019 — via Instagram. Trivia * She covered Why Don't We's song "Something Different" back in 2017. * In her single "Upgrade" it talks about Zach, how he is an "upgrade" from her previous relationship. He is featured in the last nine seconds of the song. * Interestingly, her October 2019 single "Favorite Drug" seems to reference Zach, but it’s likely a coincidence. References External links * * Category:People Category:Singers Category:Relationships Category:Zach's relationships